The functions/facilities are these: Biomolecular computation and Graphics -for structural modeling of nucleic acids, proteins, and ligands. Biopreparations - for culture media, bulk microbial cells, plasmid or phage libraries, and "biosensor" studies. Cell Culture - for mammalian cell production. Network - to allow RCMI scientists to access relevant databases and communicate as needed. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance - for molecular structure determination and verification. Sequencing, Synthesis and Separations - synthesis of DNA oligonucleotides and of peptides, peptide sequencing, and analysis of purity. X-ray Diffraction - confirmation of molecular structures and fundamental studies of macromolecular conformations.